Talk:Intrepid class
Removal of Borgified Voyager image DarkHorizon, I noticed you removed the Image:Voyager Borgified.jpg image from the Intrepid class page. Whilst that indeed seems logical, I included the image so there would be a view of the Intrepid class starship both from above and from underneath. Would you prefer I'd upload a non-Borgified top-view image of the Intrepid class instead? Ottens 12:31, 5 Sep 2004 (CEST) Warp Core ejection There was a Voyager episode once, in which the warp core was ejected, following warp core breach. However, the core didn't explode, so Voyager went to retrieve it. When they arrived, they found the core gone; it was stolen by some aliens. In the end, they were able to get it back, of course. I don't remember the name of the episode, if anyone does, I can add a reference. Ottens 12:56, 6 Jul 2004 (CEST) :That would be "Day of Honor". Alex Peckover 13:00, Jul 6, 2004 (CEST) :Thank you very much. Ottens 13:02, 6 Jul 2004 (CEST) Further specifics I dare not touch this article because I find it rather well organized, however, I have found a few references from VOY "Drone (episode)" might be squeezed into this article, if someone so wishes: * duranium hull (perhaps a given, but true none-the-less) * plasma-based power distribution (also, perhaps a given) * tricyclic life-support systems --FuturamaGuy 18:14, 2 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Perhaps, besides "Tactical Systems", create a category "Engineering Systems", which would include information about, for example, the Intrepid's warp drive systems, and being one of the first to carry bio-packs instead of isolinear chips... Ottens 13:29, 3 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Like this... ;-) Ottens 13:35, 3 Oct 2004 (CEST) * I know there's information somewhere about how on Voyager, the mess hall actually used to be the Captain's personal dining hall, or something to that effect. If anyone has access to that source information, it would be more appropriate to reference that as it is the original purpose of that room, and not as a mess hall. || THOR 03:45, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Note to Pd THOR... The area which was converted into the kitchen was the Captain's dinning room. If you view the early scenes in the pilot you can see that the wall where Neelix's kitchen would be there are replicators. benjrh 07:02, 30 Jul 2005 (ET) Aeroshuttle I'm presuming that Voyager isn't the only Intrepid-class to have an Aeroshuttle... shouldn't there be a link to Aeroshuttle on this page too??? I just don't know where to put it! zsingaya 17:33, 8 May 2005 (UTC) *Indeed, there should be a link to Aeroshuttle. All Intrepid-class vessels have one. -- Enzo Aquarius 17:18, 14 May 2005 (UTC) "Proprietary Federation Technology"? "Holodecks are proprietary Federation technology." I don't think that's accurate, Holodecks appear to be fairly standard 24th century technology in that part of the Galaxy, and some races had them well before that. We've seen the Ferengi Holosuites on DS9, we saw a Romulan Holodeck in The Mind's Eye, Barash in Future Imperfect had what was essentially a holodeck, and even as far back as the first season of Enterprise, Starfleet was running into races that had simple Holodecks (and the technology was at least theoretically given to the Klingons, although they apparently didn't make much use of it, or kept it hidden from the Federation until after the Khitomer Accords). --207.142.131.251 16:07, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Top Speed? I could have sworn I heard some where that "Voyager is capible of a sustained cruising velocity of Warp 9.975". Is this true? Where did I hear this? -- Nat 2005/6/3 :It says it right on the Intrepid class page - it came from Caretaker, the pilot. --Gvsualan 08:10, 3 Jun 2005 (UTC) Phaser Arrays As stated in the "DS9 Technical Manual" the Intrepid class uses Type-VIII phaser arrays, not type-X as stated here. I tried to correct this problem, but Shran, who obviously thinks he knows everything, reverts this page to show the incorrect information. I would suggest to SHran to read the "DS9 technical manual" and then he will see I was correct. P.S.: Most probably this comment will be removed like everything else I posted/edited to contribute to the correctness of the informations on Memory-Alpha. :I believe you are thinking of the ''Yeager'' type vessel, as the Intrepid class doesn't appear in the DS9 tech manual. Also, the yeager type already lists that information. Also, in an episodoe of voyager, it is said that Voyager has type 10 phasers, which would even then over-rule the book. - AJHalliwell 10:03, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Would you please state in which episode? I believe it is never mentioned in any episode or movie, but is mentioned in the "Voyager technical manual", and my fault is that I stated the wrong for reference. I will not contribute to Memory-Alpha anymore, as I can see that my help is unappreciated and unwelcome. ::: Your help is very appreciated and welcome, just be sure to try to get your facts straight. We tend to be very strict about canon here. For example, there is not Voyager technical manual. - AJHalliwell 10:46, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: Technical manuals are not considered canon, anyway, and therefore cannot be used when putting info into articles. --Shran 21:43, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::You can use info from a manual, as long as you say the info might not be canon. Tough Little Ship 21:47, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::::But in no episode of Voyager they mention which type of phaser arrays they're using. If I am mistaken, I apologise and would like if you could tell me which episode it is mentioned in, for my future reference. ::::::BTW. look here, I belive it is suitable evidence for the existence of the VTM: http://cgi.ebay.ca/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&category=37884&item=6549460934&rd=1 :::::::I personally don't know which episode it was mentioned in, but if A.J. said it was mentioned in an episode, you can bet that it was. He could be researching to find out which episode it was, so just have patience until he replies back with the episode. --Shran 00:22, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::::: If you have a vgue idea such as what happened in the episode of what season i could check it out for you -- Kahless 00:34, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) (wow that's a lot of :'s) Your confidence is appreciated, I hope to fulfill it. I am looking for it, but the site I like to use to look up my Voyager things is having some Internet troubles it seems ("Janet's Star Trek Voyager Site") But to take a shot in the dark, I'm gonna say when Dala showed the alien a schematic of Voyager's weapons in "Live Fast and Prosper", but don't count on this (I'm looking...) Also, that eBay link, if it's never been released to the public, it's LESS then apocrypha. I'm not even inclined to believe that's authentic, anyone can download the Star Trek font off the Internet and type "by Rick Sternbach and Mike Okuda", "making it canon". But it might be, I dunno (written by them, certainly not official canon) Nice, none the less. - AJHalliwell 03:10, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :"optronically targeted phasers" is the only thing they say about the phasers. I don't remember that episode clearly enough to see what was showed on the schematics. I will be glad if you find that reference as it could be useful to me and the Croatian Star Trek Center, where we are discussing Voyagers weapons in over 700 posts. ::I see noone wants to really find a legitimate source for this... Torpedo Launchers I'm a little curious about the fifth torpedo launcher mentioned in this article. Clearly there are two forward above the deflector dish, and two aft on the spine, but where does this fifth come from. The article identifies it as on the base of the engineering hull, under the deflector dish, leading me to suspect you mean the little piece hanging down below the deflector dish. Aside from the fact that there is no visible launch tube here, I have at no time during the series seen torpedos launched from this point. If anyone has an explanation and can justify its listing here, I would be most interested in hearing it. The fifth torpedo tube is an interesting issue, you can see it being launched here: http://www.star-trek-voyager.org/resolu/resolu252.jpg. There are various utilities under the ship, however, none of which appear to be torpedo tubes but rather Engineering utilities (Warp Core hatch, possible connections for restock, etc.). Even though no torpedo launchers are shown, one was launched from a 'mystical' 5th tube, so thus there is technically 5 tubes. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 21:25, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) That's definfitely interesting, but taking this as canon makes me wonder about something else. Should we list the Galaxy class as having thirteen phaser arrays, considering the mystical phaser beams erupting from the forward torpedo launcher on the stardrive in Darmok.HaganeNoKokoro 19:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Intrepid Class Dimensions I'm curious where these dimensions for the Intrepid class came from, and whether or not they are cannon given that the width listed is opposed to the one on screen mention I am familiar with. Specifically in Parallax when Voyager needs to escape a quantum singularity, the hole through which they need to escape is said to be 120m wide, to which Lt. Paris comments that this gives them less than two meters clearance on either side. This suggests an overall width of about 117m, less than the 133m listed here. While I have no doubt that the ratios listed are correct, I'm wondering if the values were determined by comparison of the pictures that were at the end of the Star Trek Encylcopedia, many of which (such as the Klingon Battlecruiser) were not shown to proper scale.HaganeNoKokoro 19:57, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reverted Edit I reverted most of the edit made by an unregistered contributor. I'll explain every single change I made below. Please refrain from reverting these changes if there's any dispute until the matter has been resolved. Thank you. * I put the side-view of the Intrepid class vessel on top. Makes more sense to me to have the bottom view at the bottom of the sidebar. * I removed the image of the warp core ejection from the page. The image is already on the Warp core ejection system article, to which this article links. Besides, the image only unnecessarily takes up space here. * I italicized the additional referenced to Intrepid class under "Transporter systems". Before adding new information to an article, please briefly check the already applies style. * I moved the text about the "Transporter systems" further down. This section hardly falls under "Crew support systems", and probably deserves a section of its own rather than being a mere subcategory of the former. Furthermore, I removed the transporter room image, because I think the lack of information about the Intrepid class' transporter room on this article hardly justifies an image being placed alongside with it. * Besides, I moved the detailed image of the saucer section down to the "Background information" section, as the image more suits the text there. Ottens 14:55, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Other featured ship class articles include images of their main systems like transporters too, see Galaxy class for example (and corridor shots also). And there's no reason to remove the landing procedure images, that's a really important feature. And you should use the standard thumb size of 180px like all other FAs (that's the minimum, 200px is "normal"). --Porthos 22:11, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yes, but the Galaxy class article, for examples, includes a little more information on its transporter systems than "The transporter rooms are located on Deck #," since basically that's all there is about Transporter systems on the Intrepid class article right now, along with the notation that in emergencies, people can be transported directly to sickbay, but that's standard practice on all Starfleet vessels. There is no "minimum" thumb size, unless I missed a new rule being added, and in that case I offer my apoligies. Sometimes, I prefer to keep thumbs 10 or 20 pixels lower than 180px width, and that's only because they integrate in the text better than. So unless there really is something like a "minimum" thumb size..? Ottens 08:24, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :There should be an image size policy, the pics in this article are too small, especially the one of the mess hall. --Memory 22:11, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think the standard thumb size as generated by the system when nothing else is specified is as good as it gets. Whether you make it bigger or smaller, someone will complain. Also, the images are just there to illustrate. If someone wants to see all the details, he/she can always click on the image... -- Cid Highwind 22:27, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC)